<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Reach by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909352">Out of Reach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Loki (Marvel), Beta/Omega, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was just a lowly Beta and that meant he could never have Tony, a gorgeous and perfect Omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Reach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came about because I wanted PININGGGGGG and FEEEEEELS. And what better way then to make Loki think his status can't get him Tony? Mwahahaha. Enjoy :P</p><p> </p><p>  <s>And if you don't like my a/b/o dynamics well, too bad. Don't like, don't read. I do what I want for the feeeeels XD</s></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was a Beta. </p><p>He was not a highly regarded Alpha or even a coveted Omega. He was a <i>Beta</i>, the status for those with no chance to lead or provide counsel. He was the second prince, and that allowed him some level of authority and leadership, but hardly where it mattered. His status meant no Aesir would willingly follow him in battle or in rule. Odin and Thor were Alphas and Frigga was Omega, it was <i>he</i> who held such an unremarkable and <i>unworthy</i> status.</p><p>If his magic and his surly, sarcastic nature were not unwelcoming enough, to be a Beta made it near impossible for him to make a worthy match. No Omega would choose him, no Alpha would settle for him. His only chance was a Beta, and none of them would ever choose a partner with a personality such as his.</p><p>Loki had fought against his status in childhood, but as an adult he had accepted it. He'd worked within the confines of the Aesir’s rigid society standards and done what he could to <i>improve</i> the rights of Betas. His status also allowed him to be underestimated, something he utilised frequently both on Asgard and in the other realms.</p><p>He wasn’t <i>happy</i>, but he had long accepted what his status meant for him. It had been many centuries since the knowledge had <i>hurt</i> him.</p><p>But then Thor had been banished to Midgard.</p><p>Loki had let the Frost Giants in and he had disrupted the coronation. He had <i>not</i> been able to stop Thor from leaving for Jotunheim, but he had been able to avoid going himself. The Warriors Three hated that he told Odin therefore facilitating the banishment it provided Thor. But with Frigga now ruling in Odin’s place as he slept, no one could deny her when she refused to lift Thor’s banishment.</p><p>What Loki had <i>not</i> expected was for Frigga to send him to assist his brother six months into his banishment. She thought the reminder of Asgard would do him well. She thought that fighting alongside the mortals would do <i>Loki</i> good. </p><p>He hadn’t been impressed by the idea until he'd arrived at Avenger Tower and met the famed warriors. There were two Alphas in the form of Rogers and Romanov, which Loki had expected, but to find Barton a Beta and Banner and Stark Omegas, he was shocked.</p><p>They were so unlike the warrior groups of his own world that he was fascinated. And, surprisingly, the Avengers accepted him into their fold with hardly a blink or a frown.</p><p>In fact, Stark and Barton found his attitude and sense of humour <i>entertaining</i>. They joked with him and made Loki laugh. And while it would be normal for Loki to form a close bond with Barton, it was <i>not</i> normal for Loki to gravitate towards Stark.</p><p>Anthony Stark did not act like a typical Omega. He was a warrior, an inventor, a leader of a vast and profitable company, and respected with the kind of admiration usually only given to <i>Alphas</i>. He was friendly, funny, caring and affectionate. He welcomed Loki in with open arms and dragged him into his laboratory to invent and experiment. </p><p>He was so utterly <i>perfect</i> that it was no wonder he was so widely coveted and adored. Loki did not miss the way any Alphas in the room watched him with an instinctual if not outright interest. He saw <i>Thor</i> posturing in front of Anthony on more than one occasion. Anthony Stark was the kind of Omega any Alpha could only dream of calling their partner.</p><p>And it was why it made perfect sense that Loki fell in love with a person he could never have.</p>
<hr/><p>The difficulty with falling in love with Anthony was not what many would expect. </p><p>He had no expectations of winning the man. Loki was already resigned to the knowledge he would one day watch the man he loved choose someone else for his partner. Loki wavered some days between fervently hoping Anthony did <i>not</i> choose Thor, and wondering if it would not be so bad after all.</p><p>Oh, it would still be incredibly painful and difficult – but on days when Anthony returned from a fight wounded, Loki wondered if it would not be easier to watch Anthony on Thor’s arm after taking an apple, then to watch him die.</p><p>Thoughts of that nature inevitably led Loki from his room at night. He would pace the tower unable to sleep and, on many occasions, join Anthony in his lab. Anthony, after all, rarely slept a full night and was often plagued by nightmares.</p><p>Loki knew that better than most. An awareness that came with both pride and pain.</p><p>It was what found him in his current position. He had been sleeping when a small chime had jerked him from sleep. He recognised the noise within moments.</p><p>
  <i>JARVIS.</i>
</p><p>“He cannot sleep?” Loki asked, his voice sleep-roughened.</p><p>“He will be at your door in approximately thirty seconds.”</p><p>Loki’s traitorous heart leapt with joy, but he squashed it down. “Let him in.”</p><p>JARVIS didn’t say another word, but less than a minute later, he heard Anthony’s padding footsteps. Loki remained with his head on his pillow, but he rolled onto his back to better see the other man’s approach. He released a small amount of seidr into the air to better light the way. It rewarded him with the sight of Anthony’s sheepish expression.</p><p>“Sorry to wake you, Lokes,” he whispered.</p><p>Loki merely lifted the sheet and Anthony was quick to dive under the bedding and wrap his arms and legs around Loki. He sighed, his body melting into Loki as his head rested over Loki’s heart. Loki wrapped his arms around Anthony and rubbed his face against the smaller man’s head. It was a possessive nuzzle, but Anthony only leant into it. </p><p>After all, Loki was merely a Beta providing comfort to an Omega. Any member of the team would offer comfort if asked. But where Omegas found it hard to help one another emotionally and Alphas came with the potential misconception of interest – Betas were different.</p><p>Anthony felt <i>safe</i> with a Beta, and knowing how lethal Loki’s seidr could be over Barton’s bow, he was the logical choice.</p><p>Loki <i>knew</i> it meant nothing – and yet, he couldn’t help nuzzling and stroking Anthony in possessive touches. They would only last for a day at most, but for that duration, Loki’s scent would be on Anthony and he would feel… content.</p><p>“Thanks, Lokes,” Anthony murmured.</p><p>Loki tried not to shiver or admit the truth; Anthony could do this for the rest of their lives. Loki would give anything in the Nine to be able to call Anthony <i>his</i> – but, Loki knew his place, and it wasn’t at the side of such a perfect Omega.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Anthony,” Loki said softly. “I will keep you from harm.”</p><p>Anthony, if possible, relaxed even further against him. Loki waited until the man in his arms had fallen asleep before he shifted his head and placed a tender kiss against his head. He breathed in Anthony’s scent and let out a tender sigh.</p><p>He gathered the man even more fully into his embrace and drifted into a peaceful sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki had been living with the Avengers for almost three months and while he wished he could stay in this tower and with <i>Anthony</i> forever. He couldn’t. He had no claim and no reason for remaining save that he was there on the Queen’s orders.</p><p>It was why, when she called him back, he had no choice but to leave. The Avengers hoped he could return which made Loki feel… wanted. He hadn’t felt that in any warrior group in the past. But, it was Anthony’s heavy scowl that twisted his heart.</p><p>A part of him felt happy that Anthony would miss him, the rest hated that he was causing the man distress. Anthony wrapped him in a hug before he left and muttered, “<i>You better come back, or I’ll go up there and drag you back.</i>”</p><p>Loki had laughed and told Anthony to not be so dramatic, but internally he’d been overjoyed. It had been so hard to let the Omega go – but he did. </p><p>He returned to Asgard despite leaving his heart a realm away. He reported to his mother and told her of his time on Midgard and his opinions on Thor. (Things she would be well aware of while wielding the power of Gungnir and consulting with Heimdall.)</p><p>When he suggested staying on Midgard for longer to monitor Thor, he didn’t miss the twinkle in her eye or her repressed smile. He still had duties to perform for a few days, but she allowed him to return for another three months.</p><p>It wasn’t as long as he wanted, but it was more than he would have gained had his father been on the throne.</p><p>When he arrived at the tower, he had privately hoped to be greeted by Anthony. He’d <i>hoped</i> the man would throw himself around him in a hug.</p><p>Instead, he gained a frustrated but relieved Steve Rogers.</p><p>“Loki,” he said. “I’m so glad you’re back.”</p><p>Loki felt wary. Rogers had always been polite to him, but never had he expressed an undue fondness.</p><p>“Why is that?” Loki questioned.</p><p>“We had a battle and Anthony got hurt-”</p><p>Loki shoved the Alpha out of the way as he stalked into the tower. Rogers was immediately on his heels and continuing, “He’s going to be fine, but he won’t let anyone get near enough to help. I mean, he let Bruce look him over, but he’s locked everyone out of the lab now.” Rogers paused only long enough to let out a sound full of worry and concern. “We’re hoping you might be able to get in and talk him around.”</p><p>Loki gave a short nod, but he also felt too impatient to wait any longer. He pulled his seidr around him and left the Alpha on the upper floors. He appeared in Anthony’s lab and quickly found the hunched figure sitting on the room’s only couch. He was trying to do up a bandage one handed. Anthony jerked up his head, his eyes wide. Loki walked over briskly.</p><p>“You stubborn fool,” Loki snapped, kneeling down in front of the man and gently taking his hand. “A half dozen people in this tower and you attempt this yourself. How do you plan to heal if you can’t even properly wrap your wound?”</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Loki looked up and shot him a glare. Anthony mulishly fell silent. Loki grabbed the nearby medical kit and set to work tending the various wounds he could see. JARVIS was a helpful conspirator listing all the places where Anthony had been hurt. </p><p>They were nothing more than scrapes and a single sprain of one wrist, but each one <i>hurt</i> for Loki to see. Especially knowing that had he not returned when he did, Anthony would have tended them alone.</p><p>When he was finished, Anthony was down to his pants and had a few gauzes on his chest and back. Loki rested his hands on Anthony’s knees and gave him one final look over to make sure nothing was missed.</p><p>He startled when he felt Anthony’s hand on his shoulder. His index finger brushed the line of Loki’s throat and he swallowed hard. Anthony’s expression was soft and apologetic. </p><p>“Sorry you had to come home to this.”</p><p>
  <i>Home.</i>
</p><p>The word repeated in his mind like a coveted wish given life – but, he squashed it hurriedly. The Tower was home to Anthony. It was a natural slip of the tongue.</p><p>“Next time I am off-world, take better care of yourself,” Loki said gruffly.</p><p>Anthony gave a lopsided smile. “But how else will I convince you to watch a movie marathon with me?”</p><p>Loki would have protested but Anthony shifted his thumb to stroke Loki’s neck. It was an unconscious gesture of comfort and affection. Omegas gave them freely when those around them were in distress. Loki closed his eyes. It was the closest to an ‘<i>I’ll be careful</i>’ promise as he would gain.</p><p>Pulling his control back around him, Loki squashed his worry and his need to hold Anthony close and cover him with kisses and possession. He forcibly removed his hands from Anthony’s knees and stood.</p><p>“What movies shall we watch?”</p><p>Anthony brightened and stood. He also calmly and easily wrapped his good arm around Loki’s waist and started leading him towards the penthouse, chattering all the while.</p><p>Loki <i>knew</i> that Omegas liked to be comforted when injured. He also knew that they gave comfort as easily as breathing when those around them were upset. Loki <i>knew</i> that Anthony didn’t mean anything by the gesture or the inevitable position they would form on the couch with Anthony laying on top of him.</p><p>Loki <i>knew</i> it meant nothing – but in moments like these, he could almost believe it meant <i>something</i>.</p>
<hr/><p>Some days, and it wasn’t every day, but <i>some days</i>, Loki would be sitting in a common room of the tower reading. </p><p>Banner often joined him and they sat drinking tea and never speaking a word unless it related to the next brew. They both read hardcover books and rolled their eyes at Anthony whenever he grimaced at them. On the rare occasion, Romanov would join them as well.</p><p>But the <i>best</i> days were when Anthony would come into the room without a word and flop down on the couch beside Loki.</p><p>Well, <i>beside</i> was a lenient term. Anthony was only there for a few moments before he made his intentions clear. It would take only a few minutes for Anthony to be snuggled up against him as Loki wrapped an arm around his waist and held him snug.</p><p>He would read with one hand and Anthony would work on a tablet. Banner would smile at them fondly. Barton would flick Anthony and tell him to ‘<i>stop smothering the only other Beta</i>’ while Anthony sniped back. Romanov would roll her eyes while Thor and Rogers would get a pinched look before they shook it off.</p><p>Loki knew that neither of them were the types who liked seeing an Omega go to someone <i>else</i> for attention. </p><p>But Loki ignored all of their reactions to focus on the feel of Anthony. </p><p>He always held those days close to his heart. They were the days he could slide his fingers into Anthony’s hair and massage his scalp. Where Anthony would go limp against him and groan softly, trying to plaster even more of their bodies together.</p><p>Those were the days where he could hold Anthony for the world to see. They were the days where everything <i>almost</i> felt perfect.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki had long stopped wishing to be an Alpha, but when he walked into the common room of the tower and saw Stephen Strange’s cape wrapped around Anthony’s shoulders, Loki had never wished for something more.</p><p>Because if he was an Alpha, he could rip the garment from Anthony’s shoulders. He could bare his teeth and lay a <i>claim</i>. He could snap that Strange leave <i>his</i> Omega alone.</p><p>If he was an Alpha, Loki would have had a chance with Anthony.</p><p>But, instead he watched as Anthony laughed and spoke to the cape with amusement. He watched as Strange looked at Anthony with a speculative gleam in his eye. He watched as Thor and Rogers glared from across the room and Romanov narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Loki couldn’t be certain Anthony would choose Strange, but in that moment, his heart still shattered as he watched all his moments with Anthony slip from between his fingers.</p><p>He knew there was supposed to be an important discussion, but Loki left the room without a backwards glance. He rushed down the hall, and when that wasn’t fast enough. He teleported directly into his rooms.</p><p>“Mr Odinson-”</p><p>“<i>Mute</i>,” Loki rasped, not willing to hear JARVIS’ kind and well-meaning questions after his health.</p><p>Loki had appeared in his bedroom and he dropped down heavily on the bed. He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. It was over. Someone had finally come into Anthony’s life who would take him away.</p><p>The memory of Strange’s cloak around Anthony was agonising. Could the claim be any clearer? Could Anthony’s <i>enjoyment</i> be any more obvious?</p><p>Loki didn’t know how long he sat there. How long torturous images of Anthony’s future with Strange played through his mind. Loki didn’t even hear the knock on his door or the call of his name, but he <i>did</i> feel the way the bed dipped and an arm wrapped around his back.</p><p>He jerked and turned his head. He caught Anthony’s concerned gaze and shuddered. Anthony still smelt like Anthony. He still smelt <i>unclaimed</i>, but Strange was still there. It lingered on his skin and Loki so badly wanted to wash it away. He wanted to pin Anthony to the bed and wrap his arms and legs around him. Bury him in <i>his</i> scent until no one would doubt their bond.</p><p>
  <i>But you are a Beta and he is an Omega. He deserves an <b>Alpha</b>.</i>
</p><p>“Loki?” Anthony said, his worry growing. </p><p>He raised his hand and brushed aside Loki’s hair, putting it behind his ear. Loki almost keened.</p><p>“Loki? What’s wrong?”</p><p>There were a thousand reasonable things he could say to that. A dozen excuses and even a few dismissals to send Anthony on his way, but what came out instead was, “You were wearing his cape.”</p><p>Anthony blinked. “Stephen’s?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Loki hissed. </p><p>His hands clenched into fists and he made himself look away. He had no <i>right</i> to complain or get upset. He should never have said a <i>word</i>.</p><p>But, despite the odds, despite every response he imagined, Anthony tugged him backwards. He made him <i>lie down</i> and when Loki was on the bed, Anthony snuggled up against him in the position Loki had wanted all along.</p><p>“Sorry,” Anthony said, as if he had anything to apologise for. “I know you don’t like him.”</p><p>Loki wanted to laugh. He wanted to unleash a slew of bitter, agonised chuckles. Because, his like or dislike had nothing to do with it – but Anthony didn’t see it that way.</p><p>Anthony didn’t see why a Beta would be having a breakdown at an unattached Omega wearing an Alpha’s clothes.</p><p>And Loki didn’t want to tell him. He turned his face instead and buried it in Anthony’s neck, breathing in his scent and feeling soothed as his own started to override Strange’s.</p><p>It wouldn’t last forever, but at least he had it for now.</p>
<hr/><p>Loki expected Anthony to leave after a few minutes, but he stayed. They remained wrapped up on the bed for almost a half hour and only untangled when Anthony had to go to the bathroom. Loki expected that would be it, that Anthony would go upstairs to the meeting or to his lab.</p><p>Instead, he came back with a cup of tea and a coffee.</p><p>Loki was sitting up by then with his back to the headboard. Anthony held out the tea and Loki took it bemusedly. Anthony took a seat by his feet only to frown, pick up Loki’s legs and shuffle closer. His legs were then lain across Anthony’s lap. It made Loki relax even further, knowing Anthony wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>Anthony had a sip of coffee and closed his eyes in bliss. Loki watched and sipped his own perfectly made tea.</p><p>“Okay,” Anthony said when he was done. “I think we need to have a talk.”</p><p>Loki stiffened and his heart felt like ice in his chest. “A talk?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Anthony nodded. “A talk. Because, I’ve been really God damn, unbelievably happy but I have a feeling you haven’t been.”</p><p>Loki frowned, feeling his dread shift to confusion. </p><p>“I have been happy,” Loki said carefully. </p><p>Because he had. Any day he got to hold Anthony, comfort him or prepare him drinks was a day of joy to him. Knowing that <i>Anthony</i> was happy as well sent an additional burst of warmth through him.</p><p>“I don’t think you have,” Anthony disagreed. “Or maybe, you could have been <i>happier</i>. Maybe if I’d been clearer.”</p><p>Loki frowned. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Anthony smiled his soft, tender smile before he leant forward. Loki didn’t have a chance to react (and wouldn’t have believed it if given a few more seconds to register it) before Anthony pressed their lips together.</p><p>A longing noise erupted from Loki’s throat and he fisted his hand in Anthony’s shirt. Anthony made a soothing sound and stroked Loki’s cheek. The kiss ended far too soon, but Anthony rested their foreheads together.</p><p>“You know,” he said, “it’s kind of unheard of for an Omega to make the first move. Not that I wasn’t enjoying the cuddles, but you could have been offering me a lot more ages ago.”</p><p>Loki felt frozen, the words taking too long to sink in and even then, they seemed impossible to believe.</p><p>He pulled back, catching Anthony’s gaze and seeing nothing but affection and humour. But, it wasn’t <i>possible</i>.</p><p>“I’m a Beta,” he whispered.</p><p>Anthony raised his eyebrows. “I got that.”</p><p>“But… I am not an <i>Alpha</i>.”</p><p>“So?” Anthony asked. “You’re <i>Loki</i>. The designation doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>The words made a part of him want to leap with joy – the rest couldn’t accept they were real.</p><p>“But… but you <i>can’t</i> want me.”</p><p>“Oh, I do believe I can,” Anthony said. His tone was amused but his eyes had turned soft and even a little sad as he stroked Loki’s cheek. “I’ve wanted you almost since the moment we met.”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “But there are others. I am no catch. <i>Anthony</i>,” he cupped Anthony’s cheek, unable to help it. “You are the most perfect being I have ever met. You cannot <i>possibly</i> want me.” </p><p>His heart screamed at him, but Loki would always, <i>always</i> put Anthony first. </p><p>“I am not the right one,” he whispered, his voice trembling. “I am not-”</p><p>“You <i>are</i>,” Anthony interrupted, his voice fierce. “You <i>are</i> the right one. I don’t give a shit what rules you’ve grown up with or if people frown at us. It means fuck all to me, Loki.” He closed the distance again, rubbing their noses together. “Do you know why, Loki?”</p><p>Loki shook his head feeling mystified, fearful and hopeful all rolled into a painful ball.</p><p>“Because you're <i>my</i> Loki and <i>my</i> Beta.” He licked his lips and gently tilted his head in a gesture full of age-old meaning. “And that means I'm <i>your</i> Omega."</p><p>And not even Loki could deny that.</p><p>He made a wrecked noise and barely remembered to magic-away their drinks before he pinned Anthony to the bed. He nuzzled the other man’s neck and whimpered when Anthony continued to turn it away. A sign not of submission but of encouragement. He was offering a claim.</p><p>Loki shuddered all over and latched his lips onto Anthony’s neck. It wasn’t a full claim, but it was a <i>mark</i>. His seidr responded in kind, weaving around Anthony and making him shiver and gasp. Loki didn’t stop not when the only sounds Anthony were making were <i>joyful</i>.</p><p>Loki made a ring of small marks with his lips before wrapping himself around the other man, delighting in the feel of Anthony holding him back just as tightly. Loki felt overwhelmed with the purest happiness. He felt as light as a cloud. </p><p>“There we are,” Anthony said softly, sounding wondering and delighted.</p><p>“Hmm?” Loki hummed, shifting just enough to hold <i>his</i> Omega’s gaze.</p><p>Anthony smiled tenderly and brushed his thumb against the corner of Loki’s lips. He hadn’t realised he was smiling. </p><p>“My Loki is finally happy,” Anthony said.</p><p>And for the first time in Loki’s long life, he could admit without any hesitance, he really was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And later Tony will apologize for the cape. It landed on him and he was amused by it. But it meant nothing to him. He didn’t realise Loki would think it was something. He thought they were slow-time courting and he was waiting, patiently, for Loki to up their courting.</p><p>Hope you liked the feelsy fluff :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>